Some fluffy PB&J for you guys
by invisicanada
Summary: Gamzee asks Tavros to hang out, but Eridan has already asked him to. Read the story to find out what happens next


terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador [AT]

TC: HeY mOtHeR_ bEsT fRiEnD

AT: uHH„, hEY

TC: I wAs JuSt WoNdErIn

TC: YoU wAnNa MoThEr_ ChIlL tOmOrRoW

AT: sORRY gAMZEE„, eRIDAN ALREADY ASKED ME TO HANG OUT„,

TC: Oh

TC: ThAtS cOoL bRo

TC: MoThEr_ CoOl

AT: sORRY„, }:(

terminallyCapricious[TC] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT]

== Be Tavros.

You are now Tavros. You sigh as you shut down your computer after having a conversation with your friend Gamzee. You feel bad, though. He seemed like he really wanted to hang out with you today. Although, your other friend, Eridan, had already asked you to hang out today.

You roll away from your desk toward your pile of clothes. All of your clothes are the same, so it doesn't really matter what you wear. You lean down to grab a shirt and pants and almost end up falling out of your four-wheeled device. After struggling for some time, you manage to change your clothes with success. Your computer makes a noise and you roll over to your desk. You open your computer to see Eridan is messaging you on Pesterchum.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering adiosToreador [AT]

CA: hey tavv

AT: hEY eRIDAN,,,

CA: wwhats wwrong tavv

CA: you seem dowwn

AT: wELL,,, gAMZEE MESSAGED ME EARLIER,,, aSKING ME IF i WANTED TO HANG OUT,,,

AT: aND i SAID i COULDN'T,,, bECAUSE YOU ALREADY ASKED ME TO,,,

AT: sO,,, yEAH,,,

AT: hE SEEMED KIND OF, uHH, sAD ABOUT IT,,,

CA: wwell if you wwant to hang out with gam

CA: i guess you can

AT: rEALLY? i CAN?

CA: yeah fef asked me to go swwimmin wwith her

CA: so i guess you can go wwith him

AT: tHANK YOU eRIDAN }:)

CA: no problem tavv

AT: wELL, i HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WITH fEFERI TOMORROW

CA: thanks tavv

CA: havve fun with gam tomorroww

CA: bye

AT: bYE

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT]

== Be the other troll from the first conversation of the story, right after having the conversation.

You are now the other troll, Gamzee. You sip your Faygo, staring blankly at your computer screen. You relax back in your chair. Although, you lean too far back and fall on the floor. You sigh as you stare up at the ceiling. You start thinking to yourself, does Tavbro not like you anymore? You hope that's not true. You really hope that's not true.

You continue lying on the floor for a bit eating some sopor slime pies and gnawing on a Faygo bottle. You sigh as you sit up and stare lazily into space.

== Be Tavros again.

You are now Tavros again. It's now the next day. You're sitting in your four-wheeled device, watching Tinkerbull fly around happily.

== Be Gamzee.

You're Gamzee, again. You are now in the process of writing a note to Tavros. You finish writing the note and attach it to a bottle of Faygo. You walk out of your hive and head over to Tavros' hive.

You creep up to his front door, leave the bottle of faygo on the ground, knock on the door and begin to saunter away.

== Be Tavros.

You hear a knock on the door to your hive and wheel outside. You see a bottle of Faygo with a note attached to it on the ground. You have Tinkerbull get it for you. You read the note, "WiThOuT YoU ThErE ArEnT mIrAcLeS," and glance up to see Gamzee walking away. You shout out to him to stop.

== Be Gamzee.

You hear Tavros yelling out to you. You turn around and smile lazily at him.

"gAMZEE,,," Tavros calls, looking up at you.

"PeAnUt BuTtEr DoEsN't TaStE tHe SaMe..." you mutter as he starts rolling over to you.

"gAMZEE, wHAT'S GOING ON?"

You explain to Tavros that you got really sad when he told you he couldn't hang out with you. He sits there and listens as you explain that you got him that Faygo because you thought he was mad at you. He holds out the Faygo to you and smiles shyly.

"gAMZEE,,, i DON'T NEED ANY fAYGO OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO MAKE UP FOR ANYTHING, i JUST NEED YOU, yOU AND ONLY YOU, gAMZEE," he smiles up at you, holding out his arms for a hug. You lean down and give him a lazy hug.

"Im SoRrY bRo..."

"iT'S FINE, gAMZEE, yOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING?"

"YeAh BrO"

"eRIDAN BAILED ON ME,,, hE'S GOING SWIMMING WITH fEFERI INSTEAD,,,"

"AwWw MaN bRo, DoEs ThAt MeAn ThAt We CaN hAnG nOw"

"iF YOU WANNA,,,"

"Of CoUrSe I wAnNa BrO"

"lET'S GO THEN, mAN" Tavros starts rolling away from you and you chase after him. You catch up and grab onto the four-wheeled device. Tavros looks up at you and smiles, his face slightly tinted with a chocolate-brown color. You smile your lazy smile down at him. You and Tavros chill in the park for a while and end up falling asleep in the grass together.


End file.
